Numb
by NelleC
Summary: Draco is fed up with his life lving under Lucius' standards. He finally decides to stand up to his father. I stuck at summaries. It's a neat fan fic. Based on Linkin Park's Numb.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all world of magic and wizards belongs to an incredible woman named J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Draco is tired of living under his father's rules and decisions. He finally has the guts to confront him.  
  
Story: Song Fic  
  
Song: Numb by Linkin Park  
  
Numb  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his image in the long, full figure mirror. He was a lost, pale face in his black robes. Black. With out life. Dreadful. Morbid. Lonely. Depressed. This outfit expressed all of Draco's emotions. Today he was to become a deatheater; just like his father.  
Draco looked very much like his father. Both had whitish blond hair. The only difference was that Sir Malfoy wore his long, and the youngest wore his shortened and touseled. They had the same gray frosted blue eyes. Stormy when angry, ice when satisfied, and gray when distressed. A Malfoy distressed? Who would have thought?  
Just imagine: your whole life, you were hypnotized into being someone you weren't, taught to hate those who weren't as rich or aristocratic as you, as pure as you, taught to kill, taught to hate, taught to torture. You weren't brought up like every other child your age. Love. That didn't exist. What are you to do when you are six years of age, and you witness your father beat your mother to a bloody pulp, until she couldn't breathe, move, or speak? How does one at that tender age handle this? How could one at that tender age handle this? This is what he was taught to believe was right.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
As the younger Draco matured, around the age of sixteen years old, he began to realize what a monster his father really was. The hate and anger that built up over the years had taken a toll. Draco had yet another order to follow from his "father". Tonight was the night, on his sixteenth birthday, Drace Malfoy will become a deatheater.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
Draco dreaded this day for the past 10 years. One could tell by the look on his face as he gazed into that mirror He face was stone. His eyes were stormy and narrow. His jaw was clenched and his eye brows were furrowed. He placed the masks over his face. Gazing in the mirror for a short period of five minutes Draco smashed his fist into the mirror and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Can't be late. Father would be very upset", muttered Draco as he glided down the extensive hallway.  
  
"All you need is another beating. Another spew on how much of a failure you are, how much of a disappointment and waste you are", Draco fell against a door way after he tore off his mask and threw it toward the opposite doorway across the hall. With clenched fists, Draco tried his best not to cry. Crying was for the weak. Malfoy aren't weak. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
The eldest Malfoy witnessed everything. He came from inside the door frame where Draco was still sitting. "Pitiful, absolutely pitiful."  
  
"You are an utterly pathetic. You have everything Draco. You have the power to be great. You are just too selfish and dense to realize it. Did you realize how fortunate you are to become a part of the loyal members of the Dark Lord himself? He needs someone like you. However, you are just too oblivious to what other think or want. It's all about you, Draco, right? I think not. Now get up!" Lucius glared down at his son with distaste and hatred.  
  
Draco sat there for a moment. Did he really just hear that? He just couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't take anymore. It was time for Draco to stand up to his father; to prove that Lucius did not have as much power as he thought.  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
"Father, how dare you? How dare you treat me like this? How dare you tell me how to run my life, tell me my beliefs?! I have had it! I am so tired of being treated like scum. You have no power off me. I am a 16 year old boy. I can make my own decisions. I can decide who I will dislike, how I will treat them, and how I will succeed in the wizarding world. It doesn't matter what background one has. When will you except that? Muggle born or not, they are still wizards. They can be just as great you. TO be honest with you father, I have fallen in love with a woman who has taught me to be who I really am, find that person hiding underneath all the lies you have bestowed upon me. Through her family, he has showed me love and kindness, which is something I NEVER experience from you or mother. She has taught ME to LOVE. Virginia Weasely has brough so much happiness into my life. Before I ever met her, I never knew what happiness was or what it felt like. And Gods, it's a wonderful feeling. It's a shame you'll never find out. Thanks for all the lies, betrayals, and verbal abuse you have provided my entire life. It is my time to go and leave you. I will NEVER follow the Dark Lord. I will NEVER be a part of such a heinous society. I will NEVER be you!" Draco hissed.  
  
With that he apparated leaving his father in utter shock.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be 


End file.
